


Coffee and Deadlines

by winterwarming



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: :(, AU, Enjoy reading, Eponine is a bitch for a bit, Eponine is a journalist, F/M, Grantaire and Enjolras work in a cafe, I enjoyed writing this, Joly is training to be a doctor, M/M, Marius and Cosette are a couple already, No one can afford Uni, She likes caffeine too much, So are Courf and Jehan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterwarming/pseuds/winterwarming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when budding journalist Éponine Thénardier picks up one of the biggest news stories of the year? It could bump her up from the fashion section, but it might cost her daily coffee intake if it's published. And she really likes coffee. She also quite likes the waiter at her favourite cafe, but that's irrelevant. And anyway, he doesn't like her because she might just spill the beans about the little protest he's planning. Whatever. Éponine totally doesn't care. Money = coffee and coffee = energy and energy = work, and of course, work = money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee and Deadlines

(This chapter is quite short, apologies.)  
When Enjolras first saw the girl, she was sitting at a table, looking frazzled and slightly manic. When he went to take her order, she didn’t even look up from her shiny laptop, telling him to ‘Get my usual’. He walked back to Grantaire with a confused look on his face.  
“She asked me to fetch her ‘usual’. Has she been here before?”  
Grantaire grinned “Every day for a week.”  
Enjolras raised an eyebrow. “Wow. So what’s her usual?”  
“Black coffee, two shots. And lots of it,” his friend grimaced, gesturing to the mugs littering the brunette’s table.  
Enjolras nodded. “Right. So this is all I’ve missed? I mean, I was sort of expecting whole company meltdown in my absence, but I see you’ve managed.”  
Grantaire grinned. “We’ve had double profits while you’ve been away...”  
The blond rolled his eyes and went to make the girl some more coffee.  
The coffee machine, nicknamed ‘Krakatoa’ because of the practically deafening noise it emitted, whirred into life and Enjolras leant against the counter, watching the girl work. He came to the conclusion that she was nice to look at, even if she looked like she hadn’t slept in a year.  
As Krakatoa finished, he carried her coffee over and placed it in front of her, picking up some of the empty cups. He was just about to walk away when the girl spoke. “You look different.”   
Enjolras turned round to look at her, pointing to his name badge. “Different guy.”   
“Oh,” she said tiredly. “Sorry. It’s just you both walk the same, as if someone’s stick a pole up your arse.”  
“Um, thanks...” he said, frowning a bit.  
“’Enjolras’,” she read. “Thanks for the coffee.”   
“S’alright,” he shrugged. “Anything else I can get you?”  
She sighed. “Hm... No, I’d better not. Busy busy...”  
“Are you sure? You shouldn’t work this hard on an empty stomach,” Enjolras said, trying to remind himself that he didn’t care.   
The girl shook her head and went back to typing away.   
Enjolras nodded, and then went back to the counter, putting a slice of chocolate cake on a plate and taking it over to her with a small smile. “On us.”   
He felt as if he wanted to sit with her for a while and just talk, find out about her. He couldn’t explain why. However, Grantaire caught his eye and pointed out the big queue building up.   
Enjolras sighed, and then smiled at the girl again. “Enjoy the cake.”   
She flashed him a small smile, and then he walked back to the till. Enjolras noticed the girl push the cake away and sighed to himself. So much for gratitude.


End file.
